vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pretty Panties ☆ Aku-Marin ep.0
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ésta canción pertenece a la saga AkuMa Ésta es la canción donde explica todos los acontecimientos, al principio de la canción se la muestra a Rin hablando con el espejo y pidiendole más valor para declararsele a Len. En un momento aparece Aku MaRin diciendole que la ayudara a conquistar a Len pero ella se debia convertir en una "Pretty Pantis Aku MaRin". Es aquí donde suceden los echos de la primera canción. MaRin dice que fue todo un fracaso y que ahora van por la revancha, donde suceden los echos de la segunda canción. Las MaRin acaban con Gakupo y ahora es el turno de Len que dice que las vencerá y cuando entra al cuarto las ve a ambas fucionadas con el doble de poder y comienza el combate, en medio de la batalla Len le pregunta que es lo que quieren del el, Rin le dice que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorada de el. Todo termina en una gran exploción donde len termina sobre Rin, en su forma normal, cuando entran MEIKO y KAITO felicitandolo y Miku diciendo que aún no es tiempo de eso. Letra en Kanji+Romaji あたし、前から・・・あなたのことが・・・ す・・す・・・ もっと、勇気がほしい atashi , zenka ra ... anatanokotoga ... su .. su ... motto , yuuki gahoshii 鏡よ鏡よ鏡さん　あたしに勇気を下さい kagami yo kagami yo kagami san atashini yuuki wo kudasai いいだろう えっ えっ どこにいるの？ ここだ か、鏡の中！？だ、誰なの？ ヒッヒッ　誰と聞かれりゃ黙っちゃいれない 俺は so！・・・悪マリン iidarou etsu eddo koniiruno ? kokoda ka , kagami no naka !? da , dare nano ? hihhitsu dare to kika rerya damacchi yairenai ore ha so !... aku marin レンをお前のものにしたい？ あたし　好きなの レンをかわい got it tight のだな？ お願い　だから力を貸して おうよ　たっぷりかわいがろうぜ うん リンレンラリリン　悪マリンになりやがれ！ ren woo mae nomononishitai ? atashi suki nano ren wokawai got it tight nodana ? o negai dakara chikara wo kashi te ouyo tappurikawaigarouze un rinrenraririn aku marin ninariyagare ! リン「きゃーえっちー！」 マリン「ぎゃーぎゃうるせえ」 マリン「こんなお姫様服じゃダメだ」 リン「あうあうー・・・」 マリン「こっちならレンをころころできるぞ」 リン「え・・・本当・・・？」 マリン「俺を信じろ」 リン「・・・うん」 マリン「よしカンペキ！」 rin ( kya ^ ecchi ^ !) marin ( gya ^ gyaurusee ) marin ( konnao himesama fuku ja dame da ) rin ( auau ^ ...) marin ( kocchinara ren wokorokorodekiruzo ) rin ( e ... hontou ...?) marin ( ore wo shinji ro ) rin (... un ) marin ( yoshi kanpeki !) 「どりゃあああレン！どこじゃーー！！」 ( doryaaaa ren ! dokoja ^^ !!) 今日はクリスマス　サンタなんて信じねーけど ミク姉が靴下くれたから仕方ねーだろ？ konnichiha kurisumasu santa nante shinji ne ^ kedo miku ane ga kutsushita kuretakara shikata ne ^ daro ? ハッ！あれはサンタ 邪魔だ　消えろ だ、誰だおぬしたちは！？ 誰と聞かれりゃ黙っちゃいれない うちらは so!　プリティパンテイ☆悪マリン （ぐえぇああぁおああぁぁ・・・！） hatsu ! areha santa jama da kie ro da , dare daonushitachiha !? dare to kika rerya damacchi yairenai uchiraha so! puriteipantei (hosi) aku marin ( gueeaaaoaaaa ...!) I want to heart you, Len.　かわいいレンだから もう抑えられない　押さえつけたい I want to caress Len.　優しく撫でるの さあ部屋に突撃だ！ たーっぷりかわいがってやるぜ！！ I want to heart you, Len. kawaii ren dakara mou osae rarenai osa etsuketai I want to caress Len. yasashi ku nade runo saa heya ni totsugeki da ! ta ^ ppurikawaigatteyaruze !! マリン「くっ・・・失敗か」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「奴め、お前のフリフリ服も」 マリン「スクール水着も着こなすとは」 リン「ひっく・・・」 マリン「まるで普段から着慣れているような・・・」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「おい、泣くな！」 マリン「奴を落としたいのだろう？」 リン「ひっく・・・」 リン「・・・うん、告白したい」 マリン「だから作戦を立てるぞ」 マリン「俺の調査によると、」 マリン「大事なのは舌遣いらしい」 リン「舌・・・！？」 マリン「舌で奴を落とす！」 マリン「出来るだけ長いほうが良い」 リン「んーんー！」 マリン「そう！さらにスピードを上げる」 リン「・・・レンが大好き！」 マリン「いいぞ！」 マリン「射程とスピードがあれば、」 マリン「最初の一撃で奴をとらえ、」 マリン「次の瞬間奴は間違いなく」 マリン「落ちる」 リン「わかった」 マリン「ベロンベロンベロンベロンベロンベロン」 リン「ベロベロベロベロベロ・・・！」 marin ( kutsu ... shippai ka ) rin ( wa ^ n ...) marin ( yatsu me , o mae no furifuri fuku mo ) marin ( suku^ru mizugi mo tsuko nasutoha ) rin ( hikku ...) marin ( marude fudan kara kinare teiruyouna ...) rin ( wa ^ n ...) marin ( oi , naku na !) marin ( yatsu wo oto shitainodarou ?) rin ( hikku ...) rin (... un , kokuhaku shitai ) marin ( dakara sakusen wo tate ruzo ) marin ( ore no chousa niyoruto ,) marin ( daiji nanoha shita tsukai rashii ) rin ( shita ...!?) marin ( shita de yatsu wo oto su !) marin ( dekiru dake nagai houga yoi ) rin ( n ^ n ^ !) marin ( sou ! sarani supi^do wo age ru ) rin (... ren ga daisuki !) marin ( iizo !) marin ( shatei to supi^do gaareba ,) marin ( saisho no ichigeki de yatsu wotorae ,) marin ( tsugino shunkan yatsu ha machigai naku ) marin ( ochiru ) rin ( wakatta ) marin ( beronberonberonberonberonberon ) rin ( beroberoberoberobero ...!) マリン「くっ・・・また失敗か」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「フリフリ服とスクール水着だけでなく」 マリン「ふんどしまで」 リン「ひっく・・・」 マリン「チッ・・・本気を出すか」 リン「やっぱりちゃんと告白する」 マリン「言葉攻めか」 マリン「よし、練習だ」 marin ( kutsu ... mata shippai ka ) rin ( wa ^ n ...) marin ( furifuri fuku to suku^ru mizugi dakedenaku ) marin ( fundoshimade ) rin ( hikku ...) marin ( chitsu ... honki wo dasu ka ) rin ( yapparichanto kokuhaku suru ) marin ( kotoba zeme ka ) marin ( yoshi , renshuu da ) リン「あたし、あなたのことが・・・」 リン「す・・す・・・好きなの！」 リン「・・・っ！？」 rin ( atashi , anatanokotoga ...) rin ( su .. su ... suki nano !) rin (... tsu !?) リンの部屋に殴り込みだ！ そんな装備で大丈夫でござるか？ 大丈夫だ、問題ない！ rin no heya ni nagurikomi da ! sonna soubi de daijoubu degozaruka ? daijoubu da , mondai nai ! 俺様は so!　プリティふんどし☆悪マレン・・・間違えた oresama ha so! puritei fundoshi (hosi) aku maren ... machigae ta I want to heart you, Len.　かわいいレンだから もう抑えられない　押さえつけたい I want to heart you, Len. kawaii ren dakara mou osae rarenai osa etsuketai なにこの姿！あふれる力は・・・！ （レンを食べたい！）（レンはどこだ！？） だ、ダメ、舌が言うことをきかない・・・！ （ベロンベロンベロンベロン・・・！） （ベロベロベロベロベロ・・・！） （ベローン！） nanikono sugata ! afureru chikara ha ...! ( ren wo tabeta i !)( ren hadokoda !?) da , dame , shita ga iu kotowokikanai ...! ( beronberonberonberon ...!) ( beroberoberoberobero ...!) ( bero^n !) プリティふんどし☆悪マレン puritei fundoshi (hosi) aku maren ――神は言っている、此処で死ぬ運命ではないと―― -- kami ha itsutte iru , koko de shinu unmei dehanaito -- そんな装備で大丈夫でござるか？ 一番いいのを頼む 　　・・・もうなんでもいい、突っ込むぞ！ sonna soubi de daijoubu degozaruka ? ichiban iinowo tanomu ... mounandemoii , tsukkomu zo ! 俺様は so!　プリティブリーフ☆悪マレン oresama ha so! puriteiburi^fu (hosi) aku maren Why do you target me!　なぜいつも俺を （ベロンベロンベロンベロン・・・！） （アヒャヒャヒャヒャ・・・！） 言いたいことが・・・お願い聞いて （アヒャヒャヒャヒャ・・・！） あたし前から　あなたのことが* （ベロンベロンベロンベロン！） あのね　本当はね Why do you target me! nazeitsumo ore wo ( beronberonberonberon ...!) ( ahyahyahyahya ...!) ii taikotoga ... o negai kii te ( ahyahyahyahya ...!) atashi zenka ra anatanokotoga * ( beronberonberonberon !) anone hontou hane す・・・す・・・好きなの！！ （ベロンベロン） su ... su ... suki nano !! ( beronberon ) レン「・・・え！？なんだこれは！？」 MEIKO「あらレン、おめでとうー！」 KAITO「おめでとう！」 ミク「イヤーー！そっちの世界はまだ早すぎるわ！」 ren (... e !? nandakoreha !?) MEIKO ( ara ren , omedetou ^ !) KAITO ( omedetou !) miku ( iya^^ ! socchino sekai hamada hayasu giruwa !) レン「うわああああああああああああああ！！」 ren ( uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!) Letra en Español A mí... desde hace ya un tiempo... Tú me has... G-Gus...Gust... Me gustaría tener más coraje Espejito, espejito, señor espejito... por favor, dmae más coraje ¡Eso seguro! ¿He? ¿He? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Aqui! ¡¿D-Dentro del espejo?! ¿Qu-Quién eres tú? Jiji, si me preguntas quién soy, te lo tengo que decir, ¡Yo soy, So! ¡...Aku-Marin! ¿Quieres hacer a Len tuyo? Bueno, él me gusta Te has vuelto linda y delgada por él, ¿Verdad? Así que, por favor, déjame tu fuerza ¡Pues muy bien, vamos a quererlo mucho! ¡Si! ¡Rinlenraririn! ¡Conviértete en un Aku-Marin! ¡Kya! ¡Pervertida! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Esos trajes de princesitas tuyos no son muy buenos! ¡Puedes hacer que Len se entregue a ti! ¿Hu? ¿D-De veras...? ¡Confia en mí! ...está bien... ¡Muy bien, te ves perfecta! Hoy es navidad y no creo en Santa pero, No importa ya que es Miku~nee quién rellena de regalos mi calsetín, ¿O no? ¡Hey! ¡Ese es Santa! Está en nuestro camino, deshazte de él. ¡¿Quienes son esas chicas?! ¡Si nos preguntas quiene somos, te lo tendremos que decir...! ¡Nosotras somos, So! ¡Pretty Panties Aku-marin! Quiero tu corazón Len. Ya que eres adorable ¡No me puedo contenerme mucho más! ¡Quiero atraparte! Quiero acariciar a Len. Quiero acariciarlo suavemente ¡Bien, lo asaltaremos en su habitación! ¡Vamos a abrazarlo mucho! Maldita sea... ¡Eso fue un fracaso! (...Waah...) Ambos, ese tío y tus trajecitos con volantes, y el bañador escolar tambien (...Waah....) Es como si él llevara eso cada día... ¡Hey, basta de llorar! ¿No querías hacerlo tuyo...? ...Quiero confersarle lo que siento ¡Pues aparecemos con otra estrategia! ¡De acuerdo a mi investigación, es importante que uses tu lengua! ¿Mi...lengua...? ¡Con tu lengua lo harás tuyo! ¡Es mejor si puedes hacerla más larga! ¡Eso es, y más rápido! ¡Bien! ¡Si incrementas tu alcance y velocidad, él será alcanzado por el primer golpe y, caerá rendido ante ti en el siguiente instante! ¡Ya lo pillo! Maldita sea... ¡Otro fracaso! ¡No sólo el trajecito con volantes y el bañador escolar, también el fundoshi! (...Waah...) Tsk, vamos a ponernos serias ¡Da igual todo, me confersaré como toca! ¿Son esas palabras de combate? Muy bien, a practicar A mi...desde hace un tiempo...tú me... g-gust-t... ¡Gustado! ...¡¿?!... ¡Voy a entrar en la habitación de Rin! ¿Y esa armadura ya está bien? ¡Ya está bien, no te preocupes! ¡Yo soy el gran So! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen...! ...Cometi un error... ¡Quiero tu corazón Len! ¡Ya que eres adorable! ¡No puedo contenerme mucho más! ¡Quiero atraparte! ¿Qué es esté aspecto...? ¡Quiero comerme a Len! ¡Este desbordante poder...! ¡¿Donde esta Len?! ¡Oh no! ¡Mi lengua está fuera de control! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen! -Dios dice que aún no ha llegado mi hora de morir- ¿Estas seguro que esa armadura ya te está bien? Dame lo mejor que tengas ¡Ho, como sea! ¡Allá voy! ¡Yo soy el gran So! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen! ¡¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos conmigo?! ¡¿Por que siempre a mi?! Hay algo que te tengo que decir... Por favor escúchame. A mí desde hace un tiempo tú me has... ...Esto...quiero decir... Yo en verdad... ¡...M-Me G-Gustas...! succionar... ¡¿He?! ¡¿Q-Que ha ocurrido?! ¡Uy, Len, felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡No! ¡El mundo todavía no esta preparado para ésto! ¡Aaah! Categoría:AkuMa Series Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Unimemo-P Categoría:2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama